Mirai e Susume!
:"The King of IDOL will save the world! As long as Momoclo-chan is here, Japan's future will be fine♥" :-official site catchphrase Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!) is the second indie single of Momoiro Clover. It was released on August 5, 2009 under Happy Music Records label. The single debuted at number 6 on the Oricon Daily Chart and 11 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. Details This is the first single where Momoka Ariyasu debuted and the member colors were first assigned into. "Mirai E Susume!" first debuted in B.L.T.PRESENTS Girls Woodstock Vol.10 event on March 14, 2009. The song also carries the group's initial concept of "Harmony", where shamisen and bamboo flutes instrument were heavily incorporated in its music. The group held a tour to accompany the promotion of the single titled Momoiro Clover '09 Shinsuu Giant Series from October 3 to October 24, 2009 with a total of 89 performances. "Mirai E Susume!" is used as Nippon TV's music program Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER in POWER PLAY segment theme on November 2009 and ending theme of entertainment program Enta371: Idol Dokudan to Henken Jouhou-Kyoku ending theme on December 2009. Tracklist *'Limited Edition A' :1. Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!, lit."Into the Future!") :2. Kibun wa Super Girl! (気分はSuper Girl!,lit."Feel like a Super Girl!") :3. Mirai e Susume! (Inst.) :Mirai e Susume! Music Video *'Limited Edition B' :1. Mirai e Susume! :2. Kibun wa Super Girl! :3. Mirai e Susume! (Inst.) :Photobook *'Regular Edition' :1. Mirai e Susume! :2. Kibun wa Super Girl! :3. Momoiro Punch (tofubeats Remix) Song Information *'Mirai e Susume!' **Lyrics: yozuca* **Composer and Arrangement: Katsuhiko Kurosu *'Kibun wa Super Girl!' **Cover of Harajuku Launchers song **Lyrics: Nana Azuki **Composer and Arrangement: Akihito Tokunaga Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Akari Hayami *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Oricon Position Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see Kibun wa Super Girl! Romaji = Hoshikuzu no kagayaki de kurai yami terashite yukeru Mayowazu ni susume ba ii kaze wo kiri hikari no ya wo hanate! Donna toki mo shinjite irareru yuujou ga koko ni aru Ayumu beki michishirube naraba kono mune ni hikatteru Furi mukanaide tsuki susumun da! We can go! kokoro no oku no seigi ni chuusei wo chikai ai mashou Ima koko ni ashita he no kibou wo kakageyou Donna donna konnan demo Kitto kitto tachi mukaeru Hitori ja kujikesou demo tasuke aeba daijoubu! Itsuka itsuka tadori tsukeru Yume ni yume ni egaku basho he Wasurenai yo itsudatte kodoku ja nai tsuyoi kizuna Massugu mirai e susume! Hoshikuzu no kagayaki de kurai yami terashite yukeru Mayowazu ni susume ba ii kaze wo kiri hikari no ya wo hanate! Tsuyosa toka yowasa no hazama de chuucho shiteru baai ja nai Mamoru beki daiji na mono nara kono mune de wakatteru Tamerawanaide tsuki susumun da! We can go! dareka wo aisuru kokoro aisarete shiru yorokobi unmei no itazura ni tomadou kotonakare Unmei no itazura ni tomadou koto nakare Donna donna bukiyou demo Ima wa ima wa kamawanai yo Taoresou ni natta toki wa sasae aeba daijoubu! Itsuka itsuka tadori tsukeru Yume ni yume ni egaku basho he Tachi agareru itsudatte kodoku ja nai tsuyoi kizuna Massugu mirai e susume! Donna donna konnan demo Kitto kitto tachi mukaeru Hitori ja kujikesou demo tasuke aeba daijoubu! Itsuka itsuka tadori tsukeru Yume ni yume ni egaku basho he Wasurenai yo itsudatte kodoku ja nai tsuyoi kizuna Massugu mirai e susume! |-| Original = 星屑の輝きで暗い闇照らして行ける 迷わずに進めばいい 風を切り 光の矢を放て! どんな瞬間(とき)も信じていられる友情がここにある 歩むべき道しるべならばこの胸に光ってる 振り向かないで突き進むんだ! We can go! 心の奥の正義に忠誠を誓い合いましょう 今ここに明日への希望を掲げよう どんなどんな困難でも きっときっと立ち向かえる 一人じゃ挫けそうでも助け合えば大丈夫! いつかいつか辿り着ける 夢に夢に描く場所へ 忘れないよいつだって孤独じゃない強い智(きずな) まっすぐ未来へススメ! 星屑の輝きで暗い闇照らして行ける 迷わずに進めばいい 風を切り 光の矢を放て! 強さとか弱さの狭間で躊躇してる場合じゃない 守るべき大事なものならこの胸で分かってる ためらわないで突き進むんだ! We can go! 誰かを愛する仁(こころ)愛されて知る礼(よろこび) 運命の孝(いたずら)に戸惑うことなかれ どんなどんな不器用でも 今は今は構わないよ 倒れそうになったときは支え合えば大丈夫! いつかいつか辿り着ける 夢に夢に描く場所へ 立ち上がれるいつだって孤独じゃない強い悌(きずな) まっすぐ未来へススメ! どんなどんな困難でも きっときっと立ち向かえる 一人じゃ挫けそうでも助け合えば大丈夫! いつかいつか辿り着ける 夢に夢に描く場所へ 忘れないよいつだって孤独じゃない強い絆 まっすぐ未来へススメ! Trivia *The first word in the lyrics is Hoshikuzu (星屑, stardust) which could be a nod to their agency Stardust Promotion. References *Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 External Links Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles